Transkrypt:Odcinek 68
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Na początku z okazji świąt bożego narodzenia życzę wam ciepłej rodzinnej atmosfery, smacznego karpia, oraz jak najmniej gównianych gier pod choinką. Skoro to mamy za sobą, to przejdźmy do właściwej części wstępu. W dzisiejszym odcinku coś naprawdę specjalnego. Tunelowy hit z tunelami wszelkiej maści na podstawie filmu Uwe Bola o tunelowych szczurach lądowych wydany przez samego mistrza filmowych katastrof. Brzmi jak mokry sen szanującego się masochisty. I tym w istocie ta produkcja jest. Tak więc bez zbędnej gadki, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Tunnel Rats została stworzona dnia 15 maja 2009 roku przez replay studios GMBH, a wydana przez samego uwe bola czyli Boll AG. Na całe szczęście nikt nie rozpatrywał możliwości dystrybucji tego ścierwa w naszym kraju, a jedynym sposobem na kupienie tej abominacji jest dystrybucja cyfrowa, czytaj steam za 20 euro. Produkcja replay studios wyszła grubo ponad rok po premierze filmu i opowiada o historii innej niż w oryginale. Czy to wyszło tytułowi na zdrowie? Albo w ogóle, czy wyszło twórcom na zdrowie wypuszczenie takiego gniota! Ale zanim zanurzymy się po uszy w szambie zwanym tunnel rats, czas na oceny z portali internetowych. gamezilla. 2 na 10! średnia graczy na gry-online: 6 na 10! metascore: 30 punktów! Naprawdę, jeśli to was nie powstrzymało od kupna tego gówna, to już nie zrobi tego nic. Żeby tradycji stało się zadość, zacznę swoje wywody od głównego meni, które od razu sygnalizuje z czym mamy do czynienia. Napisy pisane arialem i tło z efektem krwi obiegu kamery po danym poziomie. Brakowało tylko by jebneli logo z wordartu. Ale przynajmniej meni nadrabia ilością ustawień, prawda? Takiego chuja! Owszem, konfiguracja klawiszy jest taka jak powinna być, ale opcje graficzne porażają swoją biedą. Twórcy postanowili stworzyć osobne okienko ze zmianą rozdzielczości i jakości podczas włączenia gry, które musimy ustawiać podczas, każdego uruchomienia gry, bo twórcom zapomniało się napisać zapisu ustawień. No ja pierdole, nie ma to jak nastrojenie gracza przed właściwym uruchomieniem tytułu. A to dopiero początek męki. Fabuła nas przenosi do roku tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego siódmego, czyli w realia wojny wietnamskiej. Kierujemy poczynaniami prawdopodobnie młodocianego żołnierza który po katastrofie helikoptera zbiega z obozu Wietnamczyków. I mówiąc prawdopodobnie mam na myśli to, że praktycznie nie mamy informacji o naszych protagoniście. Tak jest, twórcy dokonali oryginalnego i niepowtarzalnego zabiegu w świecie komputerowej rozgrywki. Otóż przez absolutnie całą produkcję nie uświadczymy ani jednej cutscenki w grze czy też osobnego filmu z modelami głównego bohatera czy nawet osób trzecich. Zamiast tego dostajemy nudne i niezwykle irytujące monologi z kiczowatymi wizjami na czele oraz pokaz slajdów z głosem. Zaoszczędzony w ten sposób autorzy mogli spędzić nad ciekawą rozgrywką, grafiką czy sztuczną inteligencją. Jednak twórcy uznali, że to nikomu nie potrzebne renowacje, i zainwestowani w prenumeratę świerszczyka. Może rozgrywka ratuje tą okropną linię fabularną. A skądże! Każdy z ośmiu etapów właściwie wygląda tak samo. Wchodzimy do tuneli, w tychże tunelach rozbrajamy wszelkie miny, pułapki i inne zapadnie, wybijamy w pień wrogów służących jako mięso armatnie, wychodzimy z tuneli na zewnątrz, gdzie wcale nie jest ładniej, zabijamy kolejnych niemców i szukamy wśród labiryntów kolejnej dziury do podziemia. I tak jest przez dosłownie cały czas. Grając w tą produkcję odczułem wrażenie, że przechodzę cały czas jeden etap powtarzany w kółko. Od samego początku do samego jej końca przemierzamy przez niekończące się tunele i wychodzimy na zewnątrz tylko po to, by znaleźć drogę do kolejnych tuneli, zero jebanego rozmaicenia. Chyba, że przechodzenie przez ciasne tunele ma powodować u gracza zmęczenie porównywalne do naszego wojaka. I szczerze powiedziawszy im się to udało, podczas dłuższych sesjach zaśnięcie przed monitorem jest nieuniknione, dawno nie grałem w tak nudną, wleczącą się produkcję. Kolejną kulejącą rzeczą w tej grze jest walka. Owszem, broni jest całkiem dużo i są to znane z wojny wietnamskiej giwery takie jak, m14, m60, colt, ak47, remington870, miotacz ognia czy nóż, lecz mimo ogromu pukawek, do walki możemy zabrać jedynie trzy, w dodatku w sposób zupełnie przedziwny. Na serio, czemu dajecie mi wybór pomiędzy strzelbą a karabinem maszynowym? To są kurwa odmienne rodzaje giwer. W dodatku, nie dość, że widok z celownika zasłania dokładnie miejsce gdzie mamy wystrzelić, to jeszcze same te giwery albo mają nienaturalny odrzut, albo po gówno robią. *demonstracja noża* Tylko kurwa na to spójrzcie! Jednak kuriozalne uzbrojenie przebija niesamowita sztuczna inteligencja naszych adwersarzy. Są takimi mistrzami zbrodni, że rambo powinien im buty czyścić. Stosują jakże zajebiste taktyki, o których nie słyszeli nawet w nawi sils. Podchodzą kilka metrów w danym kierunku, stoją, i próbują udaremnić nasz plan. Jednak w większości przypadków, gdy schowamy się chociażby minimalnie za kamieniem, to nasz przeciwnik nadal stoi i próbuje zgładzić naszego herosa strzelając w żywą ścianę. Czasem nawet niektórzy nie potrafią nas dostrzec na otwartym terenie, mimo, że stoimy zaledwie kilka metrów przed takowym. Jednak moim osobistym faworytem jest, skrytobójca z nożem w tunelach. Gdy tylko zobaczy swój cel, porusza się w jego stronę jakby brodził w smole, z bronią w ręku. Receptą na ten typ przeciwnika jest kulka w twarz, lub odwrót, gdyż gdy oddalimy się o parę metrów do tyłu, biedak zapomni gdzie się znajdujemy. Naprawdę, twórcy powinni dostać nobla za tak rozwinięte ej aj. Jak na dwu tysięczny dziewiąty rok, grafika dupy nie urywa. Modele postaci, których notabene jest sześć, mogą ujść, ale odradzam z nimi bliższe kontakty. Tekstury są bardzo niskiej rozdzielczości i wyglądają jakby ktoś zwymiotował na stertę odchodów. Bronie są nawet w porządku, ale efekty specjalnie wołają o pomstę do nieba. Zresztą, zobaczcie jak wygląda wybuch. *demonstracja* Po drugiej stronie oprawy stoi audio i szczerze powiedziawszy, nie jest tak najgorzej. Owszem, broni przypominają robienie popcornu, a kasting do warsactingu był prawdopodobnie przed monopolowym, ale sama muzyka jest całkiem dobra. To chyba jedyna rzecz, której panowie z replay studios nie skopali, brawo. Ale dosyć tego głaskania po główce, bo teraz czas na wisienkę na tej końskiej srace, czyli o działaniu gry. I nie mówię tu tylko o kiepskiej optymalizacji czy wyskokach do pulpitu. Mówię tutaj o, możliwości częściowego wnikania przez ściany, możliwości wyjścia za mapę, systemie kolizji, czy o glitchowaniu się ragdoli. Jednak jest jedna rzecz, która mnie niesamowicie wkurwiała od początku gry. Otóż w minigrze w której rozbrajamy linię z granatem, mamy za zadanie kliknąć w odpowiednim momencie gdy wskaźnik znajduje się na polu zielonym. Brzmi banalnie, prawda? Tylko, że nie zawsze gra uznaje nasze prawidłowe naciśnięcie. Próbowałem zmieniać konfiguracje w grze, zmieniać profile w myszce i samą myszkę, próbowałem przypisywać ten klawisz akcji na inny, jednak nic nie pomogło. Kurwa, nawet próbowałem zagrać w to na xboxowym padzie, jednak to gówno go nie wykrywa. A gdy nie rozbroimy tej pułapki dobrze, to nasz bohater ginie od wybuchu i musimy powtarzać grę od ostatniego checkpointa. Przez to kurestwo, spędziłem ponad godzinę więcej nad tym krapem, no ja pierdole. Reasumując, tunnel rats to kolejny gniot z cyklu gówniany wojenny fps, który w pełni zasługuje na wysłużoną renomę uwe bola. Irytujący bohater i kiepski scenariusz, kiepskie powtarzalne poziomy, martwica mózgu naszych przeciwników oraz frustrujące działanie gry sprawia, że produkcja replaya jest niegrywalna. Owszem, grafika nie jest taka najgorsza, a gra mogła być krótsza, ale dwie godziny rozgrywki i wszelako pojęta nuda sprawiają, że nie ma tu czego szukać. Wolałbym potraktować swoje oczy gazem łzawiącym niż grać w ten syf. Wolałbym zjechać po linie zrobionej z żyletek i wpaść do aligatora który odgryzłby mi jądra niż w to grać. Nie bierzcie tej abominacji nawet jakby dali za darmo. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. category:Seria 6 Category:2012 Category:Akcja